


Sick (KageHina)

by magical_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, perhaps making out who knows where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_girl/pseuds/magical_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is ill, he is upset that he's missing on going to Volleyball practice but guess who comes knocking on his door Kageyama of all people, and why is he here? Who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata lay rigid in bed, he felt like every inch of his body was on shut-down on high alert. The small bright young auburn haired boy really wanted to not be here, to be stuck in his bed under control by his parents as they went off to work.  
  
He could be playing Volleyball right now, even though he was sick he still thought he could, anything would be better than not doing anything. Hinata hated not doing anything, he liked to be active to be moving all the time, he was even a restless kid he was told off numerous amounts of times to sit in his seat when he was little as he just used to bounce around, he had so much energy, even when he was thoroughly sick he still could jump up right now and start practicing Volleyball probably again every inch of his body would be shutting down and telling him to stop and he’d probably be worse off, so he didn’t.   
  
His parents didn’t get back till very late, normally they have a care-minder for Hinata’s little sister, but she didn’t show up today, Hinata tried looking after her but he realised he’d probably just make her sick and that was the least thing he wanted to do so he sent her to bed, waiting as he nearly fell asleep beside her, even though it was still early, and then dragged himself to his bedroom went to bed himself.  
Hinata was sick with the flu and a fever, he kept on sneezing every five seconds as his nose was all bunged up, he had a pounding head-ache which stopped him from being his usual self, he had the worst dry throat but he couldn’t bring himself to go get a drink and after all that he was shivering although he was boiling hot, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
  
Damn it, what he wouldn’t give to be doing Volleyball practice right now, he knew they’d be practising now as it was the end of school, Hinata had only been off today earlier on in the week it was quite obvious that he was suffering with a bad cold nearly everyone knew about it because you could hear him sneeze from a mile away everyone in the team tried to persuade him to stay off, as he’d be more focused that way anyway, but Hinata would still be at school right now if it wasn’t for his parents he might have collapsed at one point but he’d definitely go to school.  
  
Hinata studied the palm of his hand as he lay on his back on top of his duvet in just his boxers, as because mentioned he was boiling hot despite shivering and shaking, his eyes dragged over to where he kept a volleyball in his room, he leaned over basically forcing himself to move his aching body and grabbed his volleyball, he then laid back onto his back with a sigh and flew the ball up in the air nearly hitting the ceiling but not quite and the doorbell suddenly rang as the ball was flying back down to Hinata’s hand, but missing as he was caught off guard and hitting him square on the forehead, which his team-mates swore he was numb to now after all of the times he’d been hit there.  
  
“Guh.” Hinata responded as the ball made an impact to his forehead and bounced off onto his bedroom floor, he sat up surprisingly quickly and made himself over to the window in his bedroom, which was right above his bed so he didn’t need to reach far, to his surprise because he could see who was at the door from his window he saw Kageyama, he was surprised at the fact that he had come to see him but also that he must have travelled quite a distance and quickly from the gym, as volleyball practice only started ten minutes ago, and it was well worth mentioning that it was raining! Hinata was hit instantly with cold wind as he opened the window, his whole body shivered.  
  
What had happened in the past if Hinata was ill Kageyama would just nod at him when he came back when everyone else was asking how he was, or yell at him for not attending practice or getting ill in the first place, but Hinata wasn’t ill often? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to call these chapters so

“Ka… Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice cracked, as he leaned out of his window, getting the tips of his hair wet he spoke so Kageyama could hear him, but Hinata would be shocked if Kageyama could actually hear him as Hinata’s voice was quiet and hoarse now and it hurt to speak.  
  
Hinata’s orange eyes did light up once he saw Kageyama look up, he was in his Volleyball sports uniform, black shirt with an orange collar and orange sides and a nine proudly put on the front, which Hinata would get annoyed with since his shirt said ten which meant that Kageyama was a step up from him, but he was also proud because the ‘little giant’ a player who was also Karasuno who Hinata is inspired by wore a shirt like his with the number nine so Hinata also likes to rub that in Kageyama’s face, and Hinata thinks he’s secretly jealous really. Also sporting the black shorts with the orange stripe also up the side.  
  
Of course the first thing that came to Hinata’s mind was that he was here for a joke from Nishinoya or someone, surely he would not be interested in his well being the thought made Hinata want to laugh although it would hurt to do so.  
  
Kageyama looked up quite unimpressed his hair flopping over onto his face due to the rain and his uniform stuck to him, his cheeks were red as it looked like he’d been running part of the way.  
  
“Are you going to let me in or not, idiot?” Kageyama said sharply, yep that was the Kageyama Hinata was used too.  
  
Hinata slightly smiled but developed a pissed off look to him, he was sick goddamn it.  
  
“Oh yes, I’ll just crawl down the stairs.” Hinata yelled as much as he could, trying to look as angry as possible which must have looked quite funny, because he was really trying his best to look mad.  
Kageyama looked down and grinned to himself, typical stubborn Hinata.  
  
“You can’t be that ill if you’re yelling at me! Where is your key?” Kageyama paused and then stepped towards the door and turned the door handle and it immediately opened.  
  
Hinata was confused where Kageyama had gone for a second but then heard the door open, he closed the window and slumped back into his bed, sneezing loudly and then sighing, his fringe now wet, this would probably not help at all to his flu.  
“Hinata. Why did you leave the door open?” Kageyama sighed and made his way up to Hinata despite never being in the house before.  
  
“I’m pretty sure, if I knew it was open I would have closed is asshole.” Hinata retorted, then with sudden shock, Kageyama opened his bedroom door, Kageyamas eyes blank and un-phased despite Hinata’s current state of wearing nothing but his underwear and sprawled out on his bedroom covers. Kageyama obviously didn’t care about a little skin and was seemed to be awkwardly hovering over Hinata, not really knowing where to sit or what to do.  
  
“How did you find my bedroom, you’ve never been in my house before like ever?” Hinata said and brought his legs up to his knees sitting up and allowing Kageyama some room to sit down, and Kageyama took the opportunity.  
  
“I just followed the scent of pathetic-ness.” Kageyama smirked, looking like he was enjoying himself cruelly.  
  
“Kageyama! Did you just come here to make fun of my current position or did you actually come here for a reason.” Hinata wasn’t too badly affected by Kageyama’s little teasing anymore, he was quite used to it, and he’d usually play off it, but at the moment Hinata wasn’t in the mood at all.  
  
Kageyama smelt like wet dog from the rain and his sport gear, he did not take his shoes off and had stomped mud into the carpet, which would have to be cleaned before Hinata’s parents come home.


End file.
